The Burned Marigold that Blooms again
by infiniduciel
Summary: Set in the future where Aomine and Kise go to the same college as well as sharing an apartment together. Kise has been in love with someone even if he knew how the other person felt he decided to confess. Being roommates and going to the same college only made everything worse. But a new love? has been introduced or maybe not. image id pixiv : 30359206
1. Chapter 1

Rating:T  
Pairings:Akakise with slight Aokuro  
Word Count:1500 approx.  
Summary:Kise has been in love with someone even if he knew how the other person felt he decided to confess. Being roommates and going to the same college only made everything worse. But a new love? has been introduced or maybe not.

Author: Sorry this is my first time writing a real fiction, but I hope you guys are easy on me..;;; umm review and commenting might be nice I hope you enjoy this story okay now onto the story.

Lights twinkling in between Kise and Aomine, they had walked in silence for a while now. As the cold winter air hit Kise's face he couldn't help but cringe at the shiver that ran through his body. As he pulled his hands up from his pocket, he offered them some warmth by rubbing them together. He looked ahead and only saw the outline of the power forward. His gazed narrowed as his thought ran ramped. He opened his mouth to talk to see his own breath,

"Aominecchi.."

He mumbled. As he waited for the other to turn and face him he held his hands behind his back,

"Would you please stop stepping on my feelings?" he questioned tone slightly quivering.

The power dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He had often talked to Kise about his love for Kuroko and how he wished that they went to the small college like they did. He let out a small sigh and shoved his hands back into his pockets and continued to make his way to their shared apartment.

"Don't joke around Kise, You know I only like Tetsu."

Kise wasn't surprised by those words he knew the others feeling along. As he also puts his hands back into his pockets he couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassing words he had just said. He felt tears emerging but he held them in, he had no right to cry. Aomine had done nothing wrong. It was his own fault for falling for someone who he knew already loved someone. He couldn't cry now or maybe even ever. He wouldn't allow himself to do so.

"I guess work tomorrow is going to be hard huh?" he mumbled to himself.

He started to laugh a bit hysterically. Aomine turned around and barked out, "Stop that Kise, so annoying. Come on before it starts snowing I have to get home so I can call Tetsu anyway."

That last bit stung Kise, but he hung in there and returned to normal, well on the outside at least. "Ah! Right! I'm sorry Aominecchi. I was just thinking of something funny." He ran up to the other and stayed a step or two behind. He didn't want to the power forward to see him now.

-The next day-

It was morning now. Everything that happened that evening still fresh in the blonde's mind, he gathers himself and flips over to have his face in his pillow. He lets out a heavy sigh into the pillow before pulling himself up. He scratches the back of his head in both dread and tiredness.

"Today is going to be a long day."

As he continued to get ready he heard voices coming from the living room. He looked at his door in confusion, "Who could be over so early!" He marched over to the door and opened it in a flash to be greeted by two familiar faces.

"Good morning Kise-kun," said the light blue haired male, he also gave a small nod of his head,

"Good morning Ryouta, I see you like to roam around shirtless first thing in the morning make sure you don't make that a habit." Comment the fire, red haired male.

The blonde wasn't sure what to do. A part of him wanted to greet them but another part wanted to rush back to his room and put on a shirt and try this whole scene again. He fled to his room to get himself together before facing everyone again.

After all, a models image is everything. Once ready he returned to see the three had relocated to the kitchen. He walked over only to be ignored as they sat and ate. He scanned the scene with his golden brown eyes only to see that no food was prepared for him. He debated if he should whine about it like he normally would but the blonde was rather tired from the events that occurs yesterday. He made his way past the three on the table with long stride. He could feel the stares of the three on him as he made his way to the small kitchen located just a few steps away.

He opened the fridge and let out a small sigh at the sight of lack of food in it. He closed the door in the hope to find food in the cabinets, but something was off. As he moved around in the kitchen he felt an intense stare on his back.

_"It can't be Kurokocchi, or Aominecchi..Akashicchi!? But why!?_" As the blonde questions things to himself, the red head got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen.

"Ryouta if you would like I can make something for you as I did for Daiki and Tetsuya." The red head gave a devilish smile as he reached into the opened fridge.

The blonde almost let out a girlish squeal at the others present in the kitchen.

He breathed out a long sigh before sighing out, "What is Akashicchi doing here? Weren't you eating just now?"

The smaller male placed all sorts of ingredients onto the counter before answering the blonde's question.

"Well Ryouta, I hate to see you make a mess so early in the morning. I mean you are oozing this rather gloomy aura, that's very unlike you. I would have thought you would make a big fuss about the three of us eating without you, but you simply walked past and ignored us. You know that's not good Ryouta to ignore me."

The blond astonished by the red heads words didn't know what to say. He was right about everything. Kise was in a gloomy mood, he knew that. He even debated with himself earlier whether to act like he always does or not. He didn't think anyone would pick up on it, at least not point it out. But knowing Akashi nothing gets past him. As he stood there watching Akashi pep the food for cooking he couldn't help but feel emptiness in his heart.

He glanced up to see Aomine and Kuroko enjoying each other's company as they finished their breakfast together. He watched the gentle, warm, and genuine smile in the tanned roommate.

_"I could never make Aominecchi smile like that."_ He thought.

These thought only make the emptiness feel even bigger. Kise quickly turned around to grab himself a coffee cup, in the hopes that the coffee will make his gloomy, dream-like state disappear.

As he waited for the coffee to drip from the pot he couldn't help but look over to the red head in the kitchen with him.

"Why is Akashicchi making breakfast for me anyway, it's not like you."

The blonde thought using the others own words against him would give him a clear answer but instead it lead to, "I'm simply making you breakfast because I felt like. And rest assured Ryouta, that this will not be free. I wish to be taken with you to your jobs today."

The blonde almost dropped the cup in his hands as the words passes through his ears. "Hah!?" He squawked out.

He grabbed the attention from the pair a few feet away. They gave puzzled looks at the blonde. "Ah I'm sorry." He muttered.

He turned his attention once more to the red head that continue to pep food.

"What do you mean you want to come with me Akashicchi? You can't just do that!" He hissed.

Seconds after saying those words, the pale boy turned around with knife in hand and offered a smile to the blonde.

"Do wish for me to go into detail? Or does Ryouta understand?" hinted the red head.

The blonde gulped down his saliva in his nervous fear.

"I-I understand," Shuddered the blonde, before stepping back only to find himself hit the counter. He gave a nervous laughter to try to remove some tension that remained in the air from the sudden actions.

"So! What is Akashicchi making anyway? I didn't really see what you guys were eating when I passed by earlier."

The red head turned around to answer his question, well more like to continue his work.

"I'm making you an Omelet I hope that is okay, if not you are welcome to make something yourself."

The pair of different colored eyes only left the sight of the counter to give the blonde yet another smile. That was about the third one that morning! Kise thought something was up when he work up that morning.

And his long day only seems to get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

pairing:Akakise

word count:1,500 aprox.

author: Chapter 2 yee~ Sorry I feel like this chapter I rushed a few things but like always thank you for reading and enjoy!Feel free to review and such I like seeing your guys thoughts on this ^^ Well anyway on to the story~

As the blonde opened his eyes he was greeted by bright lights and mirrors around him. He had closed his eyes for a second and day dreamed for a bit before opening his eyes once more. He looked down at his clothing and was sporting gaudy clothing. As he sat on the makeup chair he sees the makeup artist coming over and started to work once more. This photo today was a far more editorial one that the blonde was use to. He often did more commercial photo shoots but today was a rare case. As he sat he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not because of what was happening around between the makeup artists commanding him to relax his face and to continues open and close his eyes. It was more the fear that someone was watching him. Akashi had come along with Kise to the photo shoot. When he had the chance he looked over in the corner where there was a couch that the red head had been this whole time. He was solemnly reading his book. He almost looked beautiful and refined thought the blonde, as he found himself being captivated by those mix matched eyes that trailed the letters in the book. Kise was snapped back when one of the makeup artists started to giggle.

"Kise-kun, what is that you are looking at so lovingly?"

"Huh?" gasped the blonde.

He quickly turned his attention to the makeup artist in front him.

"Ah! What are you saying Yukki-san wasn't looking at anything? I was only thinking to myself."

"Oh really~" chimed in the second makeup artist.

"Are you sure you weren't looking at that boy over on the couch. He is Kise-kun's friend right? I mean you two did come in together."

As Kise was being teased by the makeup artist Akashi closed his book and watched the scene play out.

"Hmm..Interesting." he hummed to himself.

"What was his name again? Akachin was it?"

"Akashi." said the blonde.

Akashi was shocked at the blonde's quick responds. For the first time since they had meet Kise didn't add that annoying -cchi to the end of Akashi's surname. As he sat back and watched Kise interact with the makeup artist, He couldn't help but feel a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"Hm? What's this? I'm I jealous of those people that are Ryouta is talking to?" He thought.

He looked up once more and saw that all three of them were now looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well Akashicchi, they want to know if you'll be in the shoot too. They said we would look good together since our hair contrast." The blonde laughed nervously as soon as he finished his sentence and quickly added, "What a silly question right? I mean Akashicchi would never want to model right? See I told you!" The blonde retorted to the makeup artist above him.

Kise laughed nervously as he looked up at the makeup artists.

As he was laughing of his clear discomfort with the whole idea of Akashi being in a photo shoot with, Akashi simply raised from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to the commotion.

"I'll be glad to be in a shoot photo with you Ryouta." He said with a gentle smile.

The makeup artists were left in a trance by Akashi's angelic smile; they had almost forgotten must ask the director if it was okay.

"Oh! Oh well since Akashi-kun agreed, Yukki go ask the director if it's okay, Akashi-kun why don't you and Yukki go and talk to the director and get the okay!"

As Kise watched Akashi and Yukki exit the room he couldn't help but feel his nervousness once more. As he sat there next to the other makeup artist he was left to think in the room with the blinding lights. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them when he was tapped on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and say who he thought was Akashi.

"Akashicchi is that you?" Kise question as he looked at the boy fully dressed in similar clothes.

"Who else would it be Ryouta? And you know it isn't very professional of you to be sleeping on the job." he stated

"Huh? I feel asleep? For how long?" he asked

"For about 30 minutes you looked so peaceful that we decided to let you sleep."

Kise took in a deep breath as he felt his numb muscles being to awaken once more.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought.." He mumbles.

"What was that?" questioned Akashi.

"Oh it's nothing. But Akashicchi sure looks good in your outfit."

Akashi was dress in similar clothes as Kise, Skin tight pants that hugged the muscles just right. And overly flamboyant collared shirt that match in both scheme and style to Kise's tank top like shirt. The colors that they placed on Akashi seemed to match Kise's all too well. 'I guess the director was really worked up when he saw Akashi' he thought.

He let out a small sigh before lifting his head and smiling at Akashi.

"Well that outfit sure suits Akashicchi don't you think~ I mean the colors even match Akashicchi's eyes. I mean they are gold and red."

The blonde was right. The red head was adorned in different shades of red and yellow. As Kise scanned Akashi once more he noticed that the boy was wearing heels.

"Hah!" he gawked.

"I-Is Akashicchi wearing heels!?" he shuddered.

"Ryouta." Akashi simply said. But of course this was accompanied by a glare.

"T-they look great.." The blonde sighed.

Akashi only glared and Kise as he was simply digging his own grave. Akashi wasn't one to feel concern for his height; after all he couldn't exactly control it. He let out a sight showing that he had relaxed once more.

"Ryouta you need to get out of the makeup chair. I need to get my make up done." He said in a low tone.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Akashicchi.."

He gets up from the chair and relocated to the couch that Akashi once sat. As Kise watched the makeup artist have their way with Akashi he couldn't help but think how beautiful and refined Akashi looked. He couldn't help be lost by the beauty. His white, pale, skin that seemed to glow with the artificial lights that lit the room up. And all that gold and red make up that was being put around his eyes only seemed to dance around his eyes to make them stand out even more. As he watched he found that his thoughts were no longer sad like they were a few moments before. Was Akashi helping Kise feel better? Did Akashi know what had happen to Kise the evening before? Did he come with him to help and maybe distract him? Kise didn't know the answer but one thing was clear, Kise was grateful for still having someone as eccentric as Akashi. After his makeup was done Kise and Akashi made their way to the warehouse like building. Artificial lights everywhere. Cameras going off in test shoots. Lights being adjusted, people moving frantically around them; making sure that everything was done correctly. When they good the okay they stepped on the white platform. The two looked amazing together. Many of the staff members stood in awe as they waited for further instructions from the director.

"Okay!" said the director while clapping his hands as he walked towards the two younger males.

"You two are going to take turns dominating each other okay. I hope that isn't too much to ask of you Akashi-kun."

"None at all director-san." says the red head as he bows his head slightly."I was the one that asked if it was okay to help out in the shoot, so it is only fair that I comply with all your desires." He smiled at the director.

"Alright! Then with Akashi-kun's okay let us begin this shoot! Kise, make sure to lead your friend properly you are a fantastic model so make sure he doesn't mess up."

"Ah! Thank you" said the blonde frantically. "I will sir!"

"Ready!"

"Yes!" said the two in unison.

"Okay let's get this shoot started!"

As the shoot dragged on Kise found that Akashi kept stealing glances at him when he was suppose to be the one being dominated. As they fed off each other Kise heard many compliments for Akashi on how natural he looked while modeling with Kise and how graceful his movements. Kise couldn't help but feel a bit jealous after all this was supposed to be his time to shine. After the photo shoot ended and they walked back to the dressing room there was only silence between them. Akashi was the one to break the silence this time.

"Ryouta, you will be meeting with me once more next weekend be ready."

"Huh!?

Kise just looked at Akashi dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

"Umm why does Akashicchi want to meet me next weekend I might have work again you know!"

"Don't worry about that Ryouta I'm sure you will not. So will you be meeting me or not?" He looks up at the amber eyes with own.

"Yes.." He mumbles.

"That's good it seems like Ryouta understands. Now let us get out of these clothes and head back to Ryouta's place so you can repay me for the food I made you this morning."

"Eh?!"


End file.
